bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomed Edge Laberd
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60885 |no = 1216 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 150 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 39, 43, 58, 62, 66, 83, 87, 91 |normal_distribute = 19, 10, 8, 13, 10, 8, 15, 10, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 39, 43, 47, 58, 61, 64, 67, 83, 87, 91, 95 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 9, 7, 10, 7, 5, 4, 12, 8, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 39, 43, 47, 58, 61, 64, 67, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |sbb_distribute = 12, 9, 8, 6, 9, 7, 5, 4, 11, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A swordsman who lived during the dawn of Elgaia. Unlike his master, who sought a path towards the purity of swordsmanship, Laberd wanted his skills with the sword to serve a practical purpose in the world. It was for this reason he sought employment with the provisional government. At first, the government officials kept their distance from him, as his character was too obscure and hard to decipher. However, once they learned the extent of his skills, they assigned him to work from the shadows under a special team. Once the Randall Guard was established shortly afterwards, Laberd joined their ranks as well while continuing his previous missions. |summon = Names are meaningless. I will help the weak with my power. Even if my hands are stained... |fusion = I don't think power is everything. But it is a necessity in every era. That's why I must keep myself strong. |evolution = Though my master saw beyond the limit of Veda fencing, he never taught me. That's why I keep studying on my own. | hp_base = 4279 |atk_base = 1652 |def_base = 1684 |rec_base = 1269 | hp_lord = 6164 |atk_lord = 2227 |def_lord = 2298 |rec_lord = 1723 | hp_anima = 6906 |rec_anima = 1525 |atk_breaker = 2425 |def_breaker = 2100 |def_guardian = 2496 |rec_guardian = 1624 |def_oracle = 2199 |rec_oracle = 2020 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Eris's Holy Cry |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and Def for all Units & slightly boosts BB gauge when attacked |lsnote = Fills 1-3 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Mauve Decay |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & boosts Def and damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 115% boost & fills 4-6 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Shadow Veda: Zekuu |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & fills 4-6 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |evofrom = 60884 |evointo = 60886 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Defenders of Elgaia |addcatname = Laberd2 }}